Big Time Decision: Kogan Version
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Instead of Lucy and Jo Kendall has to make a decision between Jo and Logan. Who will he choose? Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Logan's Truth

Chapter 1: Logan's Truth

Logan groaned in frustration as he laid back on the couch. He had spent the whole day almost the whole week trying to finally tell Kendall how he feels. But every single stupid time he had been interrupted in one way or another. It was getting really tiring trying to get to Kendall before he asks out Lucy.

"Hey, Loges" James said as he and Carlos entered apartment 2J. The two had been dragged into helping Kendall prove Lucy's ex-boyfriend now boyfriend was a cheating idiot. "Are you okay?" Carlos asked sitting next to his friend on the couch. "Oh yeah I'm peachy" Logan said sarcastically. "I take that as a no" James said sitting on the other side of Logan.

James studied his best friends face. "It's Kendall isn't it?" James asked. Logan sighed. James and Carlos were the only ones that knew about his feelings for Kendall. Well Camille does but that's because she kind of figured it out first. "Have you told him how you feel?" Carlos asked. "Yes, of course I have that's why he's still chasing Lucy! No of course I haven't" Logan said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" James asked. "I don't know! I keep getting interrupted! By everybody and now he's to preoccupied with Lucy's boyfriend to even notice me" Logan said. "Loges come on" Carlos said. "It's true! How do we even know he'd even be interested? He's straight right?" Logan asked. "First what have we told about thinking like that?" James asked. "Not to" Logan answered with a frown. "Exactly! Your never gonna know how Kendall feel's if you don't tell him his answer might surprise you" James said.

"Maybe but when am I going to get the chance to even ask him?" Logan asked. "When some people keep me from doing so" he added looking between James and Carlos. He then looked at James again and saw the look on his face. "What?" he said slowly. "I've got a plan" James said. "Oh...is this going to end bad?" Logan groaned. "No! This is brilliant!" James said. Logan still didn't know about this. "Do you want to be with Kendall or Not?" James asked.

Logan had been surprised by James's plan it was actually really a good plan. Kendall had wanted to prove Lucy boyfriend was a jerk, this would do that but make it so he and Kendall were alone and not Kendall and Lucy. They ran most of the plan by Kendall who loved it.

The plan went perfectly. Lucy's boyfriend was proven to be a fraud and Lucy left him. They were now by the elevator. James had quickly pulled Lucy aside after she broke off with her boyfriend and told her what he and Carlos were trying to do she agreed to it. She had known from the beginning that Logan liked Kendall it wasn't hard to see, besides she only liked him as a friend.

"Thanks guys that was really great what you did" Lucy said with a smile hugging Kendall. "Of course your our friend we do it with all of our friends" Kendall said. "Well thanks it means a lot to know I have people that care" Lucy said. "Of course we care" Kendall smiled. It hurt Logan to see Kendall flirt with Lucy and stare at her. Lucy noticed this and kind of pushed Kendall off slightly.

Kendall stumbled back. He looked at the elevator as it opened he walked in. "So...I'm going down to the pool if someone wants to come..." he said looking more at Lucy. Everyone looked at Logan. Both James and Carlos shoved him in the elevator while at the same time saying. "Logan" Kendall looked at his friend completely confused as the elevator door closed.

"So uh...I wasn't expecting..." Kendall started. "Me? Yeah well" Logan shrugged. "Why did they do that?" Kendall asked. "I um..." Logan stammered. "You what?" Kendall asked. "I've been trying to do this all week but I've kept being interrupted by people and I...just what I'm trying to say is well..." Logan rambled. "Logan your rambling tell me what's up" Kendall said facing his friend. "I like you" Logan admitted.

"I like you to Logan that's no..." Kendall started but was interrupted by Logan. "No...Kendall I like you a lot" Logan said. "Oh" Kendall said in surprise he hadn't expected that to come from Logan. "I know it's probably stupid and you probably don't like me...and well I'm making a fool of myself but I like you and I had to tell you because it's driving me crazy seeing you always talking about Lucy...or when you talked about Jo...I just..." Logan didn't finish because he felt a pair of lips on his stopping him from talking.

Logan's eyes widened when he felt Kendall kissing him. Kendall was kissing him! His eyes fluttered closed slowly as he kissed Kendall back. They kissed for just a second when Kendall pulled away. Logan looked at him. "That...was a really nice way to tell me to shut up" Logan said. Kendall chuckled. "Why would you kiss me?" Logan asked. "I don't know I just...I don't know." Kendall said. "Oh..." Logan said. "All I know is I want to kiss you again" Kendall said. Logan smiled and they leaned in kissing each other again.

That was when the elevator door opened. "Kendall?" Kendall and Logan immediately pulled apart when they heard Jo's voice. "Jo-Jo"


	2. Chapter 2: Jo's Back

Chapter 2: Jo's back

"J-Jo" Kendall stammered. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in New Zeland filming a movie...three movies" Kendall said in shock. "I was but we tested the first movie and the people didn't like it burned down the theater so they canceled the movie and the sequels" she explained still in slight shock from seeing Kendall and Logan kissing.

Kendall just stared. Logan despite not wanting to stepped out of the elevator. "Well Jo it's good to have you back" Logan said with a smile. "Yeah...are you two...like dating or something?" Jo asked. "Uh..I guess you could say...I mean...Kendall?" Logan questioned looking at Kendall. Kendall's eyes widened he couldn't do this now! "I uh...gotta go" he said running out of the elevator and out of the building.

Logan had left Jo just a few seconds later and headed up to the apartment. James and Carlos were in the apartment. "Logan! How did it go?" James asked seeing his friend coming through the apartment. Logan sighed closing the door. "I told him" Logan said. "And? Come on you have to give us more then you told him!" Carlos said. "Fine...we kissed" "YOU KISSED!" James shouted. "Twice! And both time he was the one that kissed me!" Logan said with a smile. "Oh my god! So Are you together?" Carlos asked.

Logan groaned. "What?" James asked. "I don't know!" Logan said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Carlos asked. "We kind of got interrupted by someone" Logan said. "Who?" James and Carlos asked in unison. "Jo" Logan answered. "Jo?" James asked Both his and Carlos's eyes widened in shock. "Yes the elevator opened and there she was!" Logan said. "So what did you do?" Carlos asked. "I was civil but then she asked Kendall if we were together" Logan said. "What did Kendall do?" James asked. "He ran away" Logan said. "And here I am" he continued.

"Oh man that sucks" James said. "Yeah it does" Carlos said. "Why would he run away like that? Does he not want to be with me? Is he embarrassed? Does he still love her?" Logan asked sitting on the couch. James and Carlos followed. "Hey, he wouldn't be embarrassed of you and for the record he was the one that kissed you not the other way around he must have feelings deep down somewhere"

"But it's Jo! Jo the girl that he fell in love with! The girl he spent all day everyday thinking about I could never compete with that" Logan said. "You don't know that" Carlos said. "I should have never told him! I hate this! Now he's going to choose her and I'm going to be left alone" Logan said. "Logan..." James said. Tears were now falling down Logan's cheeks. James pulled him into a hug. Apart of him wanted to kill Kendall for making his little brother cry but the other side of him knows it wasn't Kendall's fault. "It's okay" James whispered.

Logan pulled away wiping tears from his eyes. "I have to go" Logan said. "Loges..." James sighed. "I just need to be out somewhere other then here" Logan said. "Are you going to be okay?" Carlos asked. "Fine" he said before walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Kendall Talks To Lucy

Chapter 3: Lucy and Kendall

Kendall was panicked he didn't know what to do with Jo back and he and Logan kissing he was so stressed. How in the hell is he supposed to choose! "Hey Kendall" Lucy smiled as she walked toward him he was near the park now. "Hey Luce what are you doing here?" Kendall asked. "I wanted to think" Lucy said sitting next to him on the bench. "You okay?" Kendall asked. "As good as I'm going to get" Lucy said. "I'm sorry about Your boyfriend" Kendall said. "He's a jerk he's always been a jerk and I knew that and yet I took him back I was so stupid" Lucy said. "No you weren't it's easy believing someone's changed when you love them" Kendall said.

"Your right..and thanks for doing that for me" Lucy said. "Your my friend I would always do that for a friend" Kendall said. Lucy smiled. "Oh how did it go with Logan?" Lucy asked. Kendall's head shot up. "You knew?" Kendall asked. "Yeah well remember when James pulled me aside?" Lucy asked. "Yeah..." Kendall nodded. "He told me he and Carlos had a plan to get you and Logan alone together so I went alone with it" Lucy said. "Wait did you know Logan liked me? And so did the others?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall it was so obvious I saw it when I moved in come on Kendall your seriously telling me you never figured it out?" Lucy asked. "No..." Kendall answered. "Isn't he supposed to be your best friend? I mean best friends are supposed to be able to see these things" Lucy said. "Yeah I know I'm an idiot" Kendall said. "Come on...your not a total idiot" Lucy said. "Oh no I'm an idiot...because only an idiot be found kissing his best friend by his ex-girlfriend who then proceeded to run away when that said ex-girlfriend asked if he and his best friend were dating" Kendall said.

"Oh man" Lucy said. "You are an idiot" "Thanks" Kendall said sarcastically. "So what are you going to do?" Lucy asked. "I don't know" Kendall said. "I don't know how I can choose...I mean Jo is Jo...she was my first real love...I've never gotten over her...I could even still be in love with her...But Logan he's my best friend...It's new for me that type of relationship but it's Logan you know? I couldn't turn my back on him" Kendall said.

"I get it...I totally get what your saying you love Jo and don't want to hurt her but you love Logan and don't want to hurt him" Lucy said. "That and if I hurt Logan James will probably kill me" Kendall said. Lucy laughed. Kendall frowned. "I'm not kidding" Kendall said. "James will have me at the throat if I hurt Logan in anyway physically or emotionally" Kendall said. "Oh come on this is James Diamond he couldn't hurt a fly." Lucy said.

"True...but when it comes to one of us especially Logan he will kill..." Kendall said. "Ah" Lucy nodded. "So what do you think I should do?" Kendall asked. "I can't tell you but what helps me think is a walk" Lucy said. "Walk...yeah I should take a walk" Kendall said. "Thanks Lucy" Kendall said. "Anytime"

So Kendall started walking. He walked all around LA. Clearing his head was easy. He just needed to clear his head. He looked around he didn't know what it was but everything reminded him of something or someone. About twenty minutes later he came up with his final decision. He walked back to the Palm Woods taking a deep breath and walking up to the door and knocking on it. "Hi" he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Kendall's Decision

Chapter 4: Kendall's decision

Logan was walking through the hallway after being gone almost two hours he was ready to go back and see Kendall. But walking down the hallway something stopped him dead in his tracks. Kendall was hugging Jo. Tears welled up in his eyes. They started falling when he saw him kissing her cheek. He pulled away and turned to walk away stopping when he saw Logan.

"Logan" Kendall said. Logan shook his head tears running down his face. "Logan it's not..." Logan didn't let Kendall finished because he ran away. "Logan!" Kendall called after him running faster then he could to catch up with Logan.

Logan ran into the apartment tears running down his face he was going to his room when James stopped him halfway through. "Loges? What happened? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" James asked. "I can't do this" Logan said shaking his head and ran up to his and Kendall's room. That's when Kendall entered. He was going to run after Logan but James stopped him.

"What did you to him?" James asked angrily. "James..." Kendall said. "Kendall I swear to god if you hurt him" James said. "James please I need to talk Logan please?" Kendall begged. "Fine but if you make him cry I get the chance to beat the crap out of you" James said. "Deal just let me see him" Kendall said. "Fine" James said moving out of the way.

Kendall ran to his room. "Logan we need to talk" Kendall said opening the door and closing it. "Leave me alone Kendall" Logan said from his bed he was laying not facing Kendall. He had tears streaming down his face so he was glad not to be facing Kendall. "Logan please" Kendall said sitting on his bed. "What do you want me to talk to me about?" Logan asked turning toward Kendall. "How you chose Jo?" Logan asked. "No.." Kendall said. "I wanted to talk about how I choose you" Kendall said grabbing Logan's hands.

Logan looked at him in shock. "Kendall what do you mean?" Logan asked. Looking at Kendall's hands and then at Kendall's face. "I choose you Logie" Kendall said. "You do?" Logan asked. "Loges of course I do" Kendall said. "But what about Jo?" Logan asked. "Jo's the past she left she came back I got over her your my present and future" Kendall said. Logan smiled. "Really?" Logan questioned. "Really" Kendall said.

Kendall leaned forward ever so slowly before he and Logan's lips connected. They kissed slowly moving closer together Kendall's hands were on Logan's hips and Logan's hands wrapped around Kendall's neck.

The kiss grew deeper and deeper soon their toungs were battling for dominance Kendall won. Logan's hand snaked up in Kendall's hair and Kendall's moved under neath Logan's shirt running over his skin. Logan moaned at Kendall's touch. They kissed for almost a minute before they finally broke apart for air.

They both gasped for a breath. "Wow" they said in unison. "That was..." Logan started. "Incredible" Kendall finished his sentence. "Logan?" "Yeah Kendall?" "Will you go out with me?" Kendall asked. "Of course I will" Logan said kissing him again. "AWW!" voice broke out and they pulled apart. James, Carlos, Katie and Mamma Knight were all standing in the door way. "Alright no need to aw" Kendall said. Logan laughed.


End file.
